On Wings Of Love
by Lady Venom
Summary: DISCONTINUED***I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKED THIS STORY BUT I CAN'T WRITE THIS ANYMORE....gomen! Hitomi, sick of life attempts to rid herself of suffering. She thinks she is worthless, but a certain Draconian disagrees and tries to save her
1. Prologue and Chapter One

On Wings Of Love  
  
By: Lady Venom  
  
E-mail:diabla_devil@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Hello, I am formerly known as diabla but I have decided to bring in the new year with a new name. I have also officially decided to re-write this story, because to tell you the truth it really really needed it. On another note, I have decided to finish this story all the through for your entertainment. I'm so so sorry for the delay and to all my reviewers I would like to thank you so much and I know that a lot of you have given up on me but I hope that this will be a lot better if any new people decide to read this. Thank you Rory for your e-mail, I really appreciate it, I'm writing this for you. . .enjoy. I'm really really really sorry for the delay and I'm truly sorry for making this so angsty. But I assure you, read until chapter one and trust me, it will relieve you. Also tell me which one you like best the first draft or this one. Your comments mean a lot to me.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Lady Venom  
  
Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine, though I have always wished it was. . .only wished. I make no money off this and I never will. Only the characters I personally created are MINE (all hopes and dreams shatter endlessly to the ground) Anywho enjoy.  
  
Warnings: This is an ANGST fic aso that means there will be people suffering endlessly. I haven't decided on the ending yet so yeah. Rated for language, violence and maybe sexual contact in later chapters...Enjoy V/H, Mallerna/Dryden, Merle/? and also please if I make any spelling mistakes on any of the characters let me know and I'll fix it right away. It means you love me! Also watch for spelling and gramatical errors. Prologue from Hitmoi's Point Of View.  
  
~*Key~*  
  
thoughts  
  
*~*~*~Flashback  
  
* * * * same time, different place. and/or different person  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
*Prologue*  
  
Darkness, Death, Suffering, Solitude. That is all I have seen, a true vision. Horror is all I had felt that day. That horrible day my family was taken away from me. Why? Hn. That is the question I ask myself everyday. Maybe God has something against me and has given up on me. Maybe I don't wonder about a lot of things anymore. Especially HIM. My brother is now dead. So are my parents. What's the use in living?. There is no one here but me and the spirits of my family right beside me.   
  
Hn. Looking at them, their paled faces, the bloodstains on their bodies, and the burn marks on my parents, yet they still continue to smile. No matter how many times I scream for them to go away they open their arms and smile. Not to worry, it will all be over soon, then there will be no more suffering for me in this God forsaken world. To some people this seems like an easy way out, to me it not an esacpe, more of a not having any motive for me to live any more. Go me.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hitomi. . .Call an ambulance now!!," My mother cried out me desperately. "Your brother is unconcious!," While I ran as fast as I could to the phone, mother held my brother's limp body in her arms cradling him and singing softly. As I spoke to the operator, neverending tears were streaming down my face. I remeber my voice trembling everytime I was required to speak, especially what happened.  
  
"My brother was playing around with his friends,he was walking backwards when he fell down the stairs, I heard a loud thud and came rushing over, his nose is broken, and I think he's unconcious. . . ." That is all I remember saying, then I fainted.   
  
When I woke up, my father was with me holding my hand, I remember that day just as well as I remember Gaea. His face was deathly pale, his body trembling. Beside me was my mother, crying her heart out, sobbing, I got up and hugged her very tight. I remember asking her where my brother was.   
  
She just looked at me and with a stiffled cry "Your brother was not unconcious, he was dead, broken neck, and. . .Oh God," At that moment I felt my heart stop and then I was screaming at the top of my lungs. After that everything went back once again. . . .  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
I could not remember his funeral, his body lying there and the expression on his young face is all that comes to mind. I don't want to remember it either. My mother was heart broken and cried on my father's shoulder. I remember saying to myself that it was surreal, it was probably a dream and I would wake up and find his smiling face on my bed at the usual time. Three years later, I still hope to wake up from this horrible dream. Wow three yers, already, I still can't believe it. Not even as I open the kitchen drawer and pull out my knife. Not even as I run outside in the never ending ebony that I call night is real. Even when my parents died, it was all surreal, so surreal that I didn't even shed a tear for them. God must really hate me he wasn't even there for me when they died. Too inconveinient. Yup, just too damn inconveinient.  
  
I remember right after my brother's death, even without my pendant, I kept having strange visions. I figured that it was paranoia, or the fact of being transported to another planet, dying once and falling in love with a draconian Van Fanel must have triggered my newly diagnosed insanity. That or I'm hallucinating. Heh. Anyways my visions always included my house burning and my parents burning along with it. It would always be the same I would watch helplessly as my parent's bodies would burn, their silent screams of suffering, and the what would appear glistening tears in their eyes, dripping onto the inferno that was my home. I never understood what it meant, but about one week later, I would soon find out.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
After I had returned from Gaea, Yukari started acting so weird. At first she told me she was glad I was safe and back home, but then when Amano (A/N: did I spell his name right?) started "communicating" with me as she put it,thus making her very jealous. She soon started to avoid me an all together hate my guts. Great, something else to brood about, isn't my life so chippy and happy? Great.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, would you like to run with me today?," Amano asked me, while Yukari was hanging of his arm.  
  
"No she wouldn't, would you Hitomi?," She told me with a glare full of hatred. I nodded my head vigorsly no.  
  
"Ok, but it's nice to see you again," He said with one of his smiles. This time it didn't affect me a bit. I still loved Van with all my heart and soul.  
  
"Ok, bye," Was my answer. As soon as they were out of sight, I sighed. I hated to see my best friend looking at me like that, it hurt me a lot. I then sighed once again, and looking up at the sky, I walked home.  
  
I had never seen Yukari so spiteful and with hatred. It made me cry sometimes, it really hurt me. As I was approaching familiar territory, I smelt something was burning. I ran as fast as I could, hoping it wasn't my house, and praying to the God I had little hope in not to be my house. I was wrong. My house was burning. I dropped my things and ran inside the burning inferno.  
  
I jumped over flames and concentrated on finding my parents and trying my very hardest to breathe. I shouldn't have done that, I will always remember them in my memory. They were stuck in the basement. I banged on the door as hard as I could, but when I tried to open it I got burned. I still have those burn marks today only you can faintly see them. I heard my mother screaming and my father commanding me to get out. He then started banging on the door. After a few kicks and punches, the door broke down. And then I saw it. My mother buring in front of my eyes, holding onto my father for dear life screaming. Both of them burning. I tried to reach out for them, but I couln't reach. I yelled at them to hold on a bit longer and tried to find a quick escpe route. No where, except a window which was quite a distance. My father was hugging my mother at this point and burning. I still wonder today how I could have survived that, without my clothes catching once on fire. God must really enjoy torturing me. What fun. First it was Dilandau and his obsession with burning and fires, and now it was the God of Death, maniacally torturing me and enjoying every minute of it. I sould thank him sometime.  
  
I started to panic, what was I suppose to do? I looked everywhere, my parents were already unconcious, they had been burning for at least ten minutes or so. I started sobbing, right away assuming theur deaths but then I felt a force push me towards the winow. Of course it shattered, the amount of force that was used to push me was incredible. As soon as I was outside I blacked out. I was never really healthy. . .can you tell?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
When I woke up, a nurse was checking my forehead and sighing constantly. This irriatated me a lot because she wold looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I then demanded her to tell me how my parents were. I was so hysterical they had to give me a sedative. When I calmed down they told me. That same nurse looked at me with eyes full of soorow telling me my parents died of third degree burns and from asphixiation. So much for the sedative because it quickly disappeared as those words escaped her lips. I tried to scream but my voice hurt so much, and when I tired to get out of bed, all the wounds I had reopened and I blacked out.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The night sky. I absolutely love the night sky. It is all I have left to admire and love. Yukari went to America with Amano, she was soon acting herself once she found out about my parents, which made me a bit happy, she then apologized for being stupid and I being me forgave her. As soon as she left, I never heard from her again. To think I had to ask around to find out she left, she didn't tell me. That hurt a lot more then all the things she did before. She probably felt sorry for poor lil' Kanzaki, with no parents or family. Great, just what I need, more sympathy.  
  
Van. . .I miss you so much. I miss you and my family. . .everyone. But you mostofall. That day I left tore my soul into shreds, my heart along with it. Ah, those stars, shining so brightly before vanishing when dawn's rays hit them. I wish I could vanish. Not to worry though, it'll all be over soon. Why am I still here? God I have asked myself that everyday since my family died. WHY am I still alive? I had the guts to watch my family die before my eyes and do nothing. Oh Van, why did I try to forget you?  
School is no longer important, actually to be honest, nothing is anymore, al least for me it isn't. School is just another thing on my stupid lists of things to make me feel worse. Especially with all those people piting me. Van, how I miss you. The stars don't shine the way they used to, at least not for me they don't. Damn, I wish I could be up there, where time is limitless and I can just get away from everything. That's right, I'm justgoing to leave, noone needs me here anyways, my purpose in life is over I'm worthless. I'm sorry Van, for trying to forget your existance. I have always know that it has been and will always be impossible. My love for you is too great.  
  
Oh Van, I wish this was all a dream, I wish that I was still in Gaea, with you, flying, flying away, with no real destination in mind. Reality check Kanzaki, you could never fly with Van again. I wish I could see you before I leave this God Forsaked world. To tell you how much I love you and miss you. My time is here Van, this is good bye. I will always love you, just remember that. Goodbye Merle take care of him for me  
  
GoodBye Van Fanel, I hope you live a happy and prosperous life.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Chapter One  
  
Van woke up from his nightmare drenched in sweat, panting heavily. His face was deathly pale and his heart was racing really qucikly. The Draconian king turned on the lights and put some garments on slowly, trying to calm down. Trembling and thinking to himself he decided to get a breath of fresh air. He gripped onto the railing and tried to think of his dream. The young king decided against it, it was too horrible to be recalled once again. He just hoped it wasn't true. That he hadn't dreamed his one and only love was about to kill herself. He looked up to the Phantom Moon and saw her face as he did amny times before. Only this face looked back at him with dull lifeless emerald eyes, and a never ending sorrow.   
  
*Goodbye Van Fanel. . .Goodbye* was all he heard in his head as he lay wide awake staring at the ceiling panting.  
  
Three years. For three endless years he had not seen Hitomi, the only young woman he was capable of loving. He ahd changed in three years, to a handsome looking gentleman, a young man who possessed a lot of riches but one, his love. A crisp breeze passed by him, sending shivers down his spine and giving him goosebumps.  
  
He thought to himself, trembling once again, trying his very hardest to hold a tear back that was attempting to fall down fis face.  
  
I hope you're okay, Hitomi, please. .be okay He pleaded silently to all the Gods he knew. Another chilly breeze past by him, his raven dark hair blowing away from his face.  
  
Without another thought or word, Van let out his wings, what he considered his curse out and prepared to fly. Feathers were falling all over the place, their pearly colour shimmering brightly against the moon's dim light. He flew towards the Phantom Moon, clutching the glowing pendant tightly in his hand. His only treasure, his onlygift, andhis only memeory of the one he loved the most.  
  
I will be with you Hitomi He thought to himself flying even faster. After a while all of time seemed to slow down for a second as the young Draconian was enveloped by a bright white light, slowly levitating him up into the Phantom Moon.  
  
"Hold On Hitomi," He whispered to himself softly, before disapparing off Gaea completely.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Merle could not sleep. Not matter how many times she tossed and turned to get comfortable, a sense of dread filled her mind, a felling that someone wasn't there, she couldn't sense Van. She sighed and looked out the window. The cat like girl held back a yelp of surprise, not believing the sight that lay in front of her. A binding white light, just lioke the one Hitomi was enveloped by before she left.  
  
She smiled. Seeing the whit light after three years gave heran understanding of what Van was going to do. Merle had smartened over the years, forgeting about the crush and helping Van as one of the King's faithful advisors. Merle blew some pink strands of hair that were starting to bug her and decided that what Van was doing was right, after all everyone deserved to be happy, especiall him. Sure enough, Van had become a great ruler, giving hope to all of Fanelia when there was none, and he kept thieves and beggars off streets. Everyone was happy, but the smart kitty could see that something was missing.   
  
Although the cat-like young woman could not admit it but she missed her too. It was Hitomi, the one girl who saved all of Gaea at its' darkest hour. She missed her, especially all those races they would have, of course, Merle would always win but that was because she raced on all fours, which would irritatethe young girl. She smiled at the almost forgotten mememories, how fast time has flown by.  
  
Hitomi was the one who inspired Van and gave him courage , despite both of their stubborn tempers.  
  
"Come back soon Lord Van," She whispered silently then climbed back into her bed purrig herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Farewell Van," Hitomi yelled at the night sky, holding the knife tightly.  
  
The young woman was outside, kneeling on the sharp, sihouetted grass. She was gazing at the stars a final time, tears welled up in her emerald eyes, and cried ears of relief. She would no longer have to suffer again.  
  
"Oh Van I miss you," She sobbed then pierced the knife into her stomache. Blood flowed out of her and onto the little garden. Pain swept over her but she did not scream, nor flinch. To her it was relief, a relief that felt good to her beyond words of compassion and of sympathy.   
  
I will be joining you my family, and together we will be up there, in the stars. She thought to herself contently. She shoved the knife further, her breaths becoming gasps, faster and faster. Blood poured out of her like water, the metallic taste of the thick red liquid in her mouth. Hitomi coughed it out but more blood appeared. The young woman was about to close her eyes for a final time when there in the distance was a bright light. It illumintated the sky, dominating the dim city lights.   
  
Hitomi then saw something flying towards her at a rapid speed. Closer and closer it approached while the dying teenager struggled to keep her eyes open. A young man with angel wings ran towards her. The silhouetted figure slowly beacome clear. He was a young man, with raven black hair and what appeared to be chestnut eyes.  
  
She thought to herself and stared in awe of the young man that approached her.   
  
Van stopped in is tracks and stared at the young woman in front of him. Emerald eyes stared at him back, for a moment they just gazed into each others' souls, recognizing each other at that moment. Hitomi tried to gasp, and let out the breath that she was holding but the she realized that she couldn't breathe. Van immediately knelt down beside her and slowly pulled her trembling hand away from the wound. Hitomi then started making coughing noises, and the blood continued to slide down one side of her lip.   
  
Van thought to himself. She coughed once more and the blood subsided. She could breathe. In quick pants she watched van put his warm hands on the knife and slowly pulled. Hitomi tried her very hardest to fight the urge to scream in agony, so she grabbed Van's sleeve and gasped. She felt the knife slowly being pulled out of her anf finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She screamed. She cried. She flinched. And trembled. The poor girl was too overcome by the searing pain from the removal of the knife that she lost conciousness. All she could hear was Van's gentle shakes and comfoting voice before she was gone.  
  
"Hitomi, don't die on me," Van screamed over and over to the limp body. He quickly checked for a pulse. At last he found one but it was quickly fading and slowing down. The young king then too off his shirt and ripped it into a long strip and wrapped it around Hitomi's abdomen. Van then gently lifted the unconcious girl and held her in his arms.   
He then grabbed the pendant and at that moment they were enveloped in that pure white light, floating up slowly into the sky, then vanishing into thin air once again. Van hoped that he would make it in time to save the one he loved.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Again Hitomi found herself in darkness. She did not scream, or run, all she did was sit there, trembling. Emerald eyes, deviod of emotion, devoid of everything. Lifeless, cold and dead. But there in the distance she saw two shapes, pale white and glowing. They aproached her, their moaning echoing all through the mysterious place. Hitomi, placed her hands on her ears and began screaming. They were so close she could feel their break on the back of her neck. The tormented girl couldn't take it any more. She stood up slowly, turned around and looked into the eyes of the things that were torturing her. Her eyes were wide in horror as she immediately recoginzed them. The burn marks and the broken neck.  
  
"Mother?," She asked the floating woman in front of her.  
  
"Hitomi, you do not belong to us any more," She said coldly.  
  
"Yes I do, I'm your daughter," She answered, taken back at the tone her mother gave her.  
  
"No Hitomi, you do not, you are living, and we are the dead, you are unworthy,so go back because if you do not, life here will be worse than it was in the living realm," Her mother said slowly. THe glowing body then turned around and started fading into nothingness.  
  
"Yeah trust me sis, it would be no fun," Her brother said eerily then began to fade as well.  
  
'Mother?, where are you going? I'm worthy of you, I'm worthy. . .Mother!," She yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore, no more please no more suffering, Mother, no more!!,"  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Van was trying his hardest to keep flying towards the palace and keep Hitomi under control. He had heard her whimpers and screams and did all in his power to keep her calm. He was getting really tired and at the speed he was flying at, wasn't realy helping. Van started shivering but when he felt Hitomi groan he managed to get it under control.  
  
Finally, they reached the palace., and Van landed in his room. Well it was more of a crash. He was exahausted, luckily he managed to turn around do his back collided with the wall instead of Hitomi. Now he was exhausted and in pain. He pushed the pain and sleepiness away, and ran to the hall screaming.He wiped his hands on his pants, they were drenched with blood. Hitomi's blood.  
  
"Someone please help me!," He cried loudly. A few moments later all the lights in that hallway turned on and everyone rushed to the kings' room.  
  
"Get healers Now!," He demanded and all the servants in the main hall rushed towards the Healers' Ward.  
  
"Hurry, she needs to be attended to Now!!," He screamed, all the trembling and pain hit im all at once. The young king fell to the ground beside the bleeding Hitomi with a thud and didn't move.   
  
* * * *   
A/N: So whaddya think of it, was it better than the first? please r/r 


	2. Chapter Two

On Wings Of Love  
  
By: Lady Venom  
  
E-mail: diabla_devil@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Well, I really hope you enjoyed the reviesed edition of my first escaflowne story. A tad bit longer, and for your enjoyment, as soon as this is posted chapter three and four will all be merged together. And so forth, I really want to finish this story and once again sorry for the delay. Once again my thanks and praise goes out to Rory, whom I'm solely writing and continuing this for. Enjoy. Thank you thank you to all my reviewers, your opinions mean a lot to me.  
  
Warnings: The usual, mind my spelling and grammatical errors. Rated for violence, death, torture to characters, and a attempt at a angst/romance once again.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Never, Unfortunately, and I love Van so much too. . .so much for claiming him.  
  
Key  
  
// // thoughts  
  
* ~ * ~ * flashback  
  
* * * * same time, different place, and/or different person.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Chapter Two  
  
The young king fell to the ground beside the bleeding Hitomi with a thud and didn't move. At that point servants came rushing in with all the necessary tools and medicine for the mysterious girl in the King's room. Some servants dropped all the things in their possesiong the minute they saw the sight in front of them. Most of them gasped in horror while others just turned pale and fainted. They had to be removed from the king's chambers. The carpeted floor was soaking wet and stained with blood. Van was right beside Hitomi, his facial expression, a pained one. Two servants gently picked up Hitomi and took her to the healer's ward, while another went for the half awaken Catgirl, Merle.  
  
"Mistress Merle, his majesty King Van is ill, we have come in need of your presence and aid!," The servant yelled hysterically. The half awaken Merele jumped outof her bed and quickly put on some robesand on all fours' ran to Van's room. She looked at her surroundings and tried her hardest not to lose her midnight snack. The room had an awful stench of blood and the blood on the carpet made her dizzy. With a swift slape she gave herself across the face, the young cat snapped back into reality.  
  
"I wish to have two servants in my presence, with water and all the nesessary tools, and also send for a healer," She demanded, keeping a straight face. The servant ran out of the king's chambers immediately, Merle's words repeating over and over in his mind.   
  
"Lord Van ,what has happened to you?," Merle whispered softly to the unconcious Van. She placed her hand on his forehead, sighing.  
  
//He does have a high fever, but it's not that bad. It's just exhaustion// She thought to herself relieved that he wasn't as ill as she had thought.  
  
Now all Merle could do now was wait and waiting was not one of Merle's favourite past times. She stroked Van's hair and covered him with the silk green blankets. She decided that three minutes was too long. She grabbed a cloth, which was on his desk and soaked it with cold water placing it on his forehead. He flinch at the coldness, and started murmuring Hitomi's name. Merle rushed over to him and smiled.  
  
//Good, at least he's just dreaming, he should be fine for the night but I'll send Akina down to watch him just in case, I hope it's not too much trouble.// Merle walked out of the room just as the servant was walking in with all the necessary things Merle orederd. He almost dropped his things but luckily the cat like girl grabbed most of them before they hit the floor and disturbed Lord Van. She ushered the servant out of Van's chamber and sent him to find Akina. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
In the haalers' ward, all the healers and priests were running around in circles. The young woman that had been found in the king's chambers had caused a lot of susipicion and gossip, but once they saw the shape she was in, they quickly forgot and rushed to her aid. Some men had alrady given up on the young girl, while others skimmed through books to find a way to cease the bleeding.  
  
Akina had just come in to the ward only to find it in chaos. She straightened her skirt and decided that a woman was needed to take charge. She whistled loudly, only to find herself ignored. Akina saw that she wasn't going to get any attention with the elders so she yelled as loud as she could, but not as loud so the young lady would not awaken.  
  
"The Zaibach Army is about to attack!," She yelled. The reaction from all the healers brought a small smile on the tiny girl's face. They had all stopped their chatting and yelling and running and dropped everything they had in their possesion and just stared at her. She then started giving orders.  
  
"Now that I have the attention of all the elders, we can finally get organized. First I would like someone to go and send word to Queen Mallerna, telling her to come as soon as she can we can use her experiance. Second I would like a few people actually paying attention to the wounded girl. Third I would like this group over here.."  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Merle peeked into the healers ward and gasped at the sight in fornt of her. Akina was actually ordering the healers and the elders? Merle felt a smile appearing on her face. This tiny but beautiful young woman making the elders quiet and obediant? How she envied that girl. Her thick long chestnut hair and violet eyes. What a combination. She was stunning in beauty and in character as well. Her eyes averted from Akina giving orders to Hitomi.   
  
//Wow she sure has changed over the past three years.// The cat thought to herself walking closer to where the uncncious girl lay. It was true. Hitomi had changed, she now looked like a a woman. He featuers look less childish and more feminine. She had a slender body and nice curves. Her hair was a light as ever, only it was a little longer like at least a bit under her neck. Merle looked at her with amazement.   
  
//She doesn't look like the Hitomi I know, could it really be her?// She thought to herself. She pushed those thoughts aside and looked at her face. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Her eyes then drifted to herabdomen, it was dripping with blood all over the table.  
  
"Akina! pleae come over here," Merele yelled, trying to hide the panic that was rising up inside her.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mistress Merle I did not see you there, I apaologize but they weren't concentratingon the girl and. .," She was about to go on but was then abruptly cut off by Merle.  
  
"Nonesense, I'm glad that there was a woman here to get everything organized. Thank you for looking after Hitomi, but the bleeding won't stop," Merle said, her eyes looking at the ground.  
  
"I've already sent word to Queen Mallerna about the girl, and as far as I've been taught you need to clean the woundout and add a mixture of herbes," She answered, violet eyes never leaving Hitomi's unconcious state.  
  
"Good can I trust you to look after Hitomi and make the mixture? while I shall attend Lord Van?," Merle asked heading out the door.  
  
"Mistress Merle, How is his Majesty?, is he alright?" Akina asked worriedly walking over to the row of shelves grabbing, a basin and fillingit up with water.  
  
"All he has is a bit of a fever, but other than that, it just physical exhaustion," She answered and walked away. Akina watched her go and resumed to the task at hand.  
  
//So you're the girl form the Phantom Moon, the one that saved Gaea, it is a pleasure, healing a legend// She thought to herself and began cleaning the girl up. Time was of the essence, especially to save Hitomi's life.  
  
"Get more bandaged and herbs of everykind to me now!," She demanded her eyes focused, on the deep wound.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Van was sleeping peacefully in his chambers, unaware of Hitomi's condition. Drenched in sweat and panting heavily he tossed once and woke up abruptly (A/N: so much for peaceful sleep huh?) He heard commotion all over the halls. The tired King thought about streaching his muscles but an abrupt move caused him to wince and moan in pain. He slowly got up and shivered slightly. Van slicked his raven hair back, and limped slowly out the door. His ankle protested and as a result throbbed and sent sharp needles up his leg. He was under the catagory of pain. He opened th door and headed out to the healers' ward.   
  
//I hope you can make it Hitomi// He thought to himself tiredly. Van then began panting heavily with every step he took, he body protested in pain and in exhaustion.  
  
"Lord Van, you are not suppose to be out of bed, your body needs rest," Merle yelled angrily in Van's ear.  
  
"Merle I wish to see Hitomi," Van pleaded in agony.   
  
//You might over exhaust your body even more than it is at this moment// Merle thought to herself with a sigh. She then loooked at Van's eyes. They were looking as difiant and hard headed as usual, only with a hint of worry. She sighed inwardly  
  
"Alright Lord Van, but you will let me help you get there, Even if I tried to argue, you would never listen anyways," She said with a small grin.  
  
"Thank you Merle," The King said with a weak smile before almost falling oto the ground.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Akina concentrated on stopping any more blood that forced its' way out of Hitomi. She brushed her black hair back, her ebony eyes concentrated o the wound. The girl was trying to heal her with every medical procedure she knew but Hitomi body was not responding to the medicine. She forced herself to keep trying, until her higness Quen Mallerna arrived.  
  
"Akina I have found the book you asked for," A fellow servant said walking towards the girl.  
  
"Thank you Gin, now please turn to the page about deep wounds, and pray to all the Gods and Goddesses you know, now read everything it says about deep wounds," Akina said coldly, her every moscle and gaze forced onto the wounded and dying girl, Gin nodded and took a deep breath and began reading everything word by word, Akina taking all the information in slowly and nodding when she wanted him to stop.  
  
"Now Gin go and get lots of water and all the herbs and whatever the book lists, understood?,"   
  
"Yes Akina," Gin said and ran quickly out the door, the book in hand.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Van walked into the healers' ward to notice it wasn't n commotion but following every word that a servant said. It wasn't just any servant it was Akina. He slowly walked over to her and stopped when he saw Hitomi.  
  
"How is she Akina?," Van whispered kneeling down besdie Hitomi  
  
"I've managed to stop the bleeding, and Queen Mallerna has been notified she will arrive by air in the next fow hours. All I can do now is wait to see if the wound will start bleeding again.," She answered, looking down.  
  
"Will she be alright," He asked  
  
"All we can do now is wait for the medicine I have given her to take effect and for Queen Mallerna,"  
  
"Thank you Akina," Merle said to the girl   
  
"Your Welcome Lady Merle," Was the soft simple answer. Van stood up and walked painfully slow to Hitomi. He grabbed her lifeless had and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
//I hope and pray that you'll be alright// Van thought to himself.  
  
"Let me take you back to your chambers," Merle told Van and extended her hand out to the King. He took it silently and began walking slowly back to his room. And expression of fear and worry on his face.  
  
* * * * * * *   
A/N: So.. . . ? I know this was a pointless and a bit sappy chapter but was it a good chapter? R/R. . .Should I continue?? 


	3. Chapter Three

On Wings Of Love  
By: Lady Venom  
E-mail: diabla_devil@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I didn't expect it to be this successful and I'm so glad!! Sorry for the delay in chapter two, I was suffering a major case of Writers' Block. Rory, this is for you. . . and I would also like to thank ~Trunks Gal~ for her e-mail review..I am eternally grateful..  
  
Warnings: Mind my bad spelling and grammatical errors. Rated for violence, blood, torture to characters, and a second attempt at a angst/romancce.  
  
Key   
// //thoughts  
*~*~flashback  
* * * same time, different place and/or different person  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine. . .Unfortunately *sighs*  
  
* * * * * *   
Chapter Three  
  
Hours turned into days, whiched turned into weeks until a month had passed since Hitomi's arrival from the Phantom Moon. Though her injuries were still there, they had now commenced their slow process of healing and scaring. The morning sun escaped the little cracks in the curtains causing the wounded girl to wince at the brightness. She slowly started to make her way to her closet, every step causing her to wince. Her stomache hurt so much but at least it was a lot better than it was when she did this to herself.  
  
"Young lady how are you feeling today?," A soft voice asked from a dark corner on the other side of the room. Hitomi nearly screamed but bit it back. She spun around until she saw the sillhouetted shadow of a woman.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better thank you," Hitomi answered, her voice trembling as each word escaped her tongue.  
  
"I'm sorry to have startled you. My name is Akina, it is a pleasure to finally greet you with your eyes open," Akina answered getting up slowly from her chair and walking towards the Girl fromthe Phontom moon slowly.  
  
"Good morning, it is a pleasure meeting you," Hitomi answered. "Could you please tell me where my clothes are?,"  
  
"We had to get rid of your clothes, they were too bloody and ripped to be fixed. His Majesty Van ordered a wardrobe of clothes made for you to suit your comfort and needs," Akina said walking towards the closet opening it up and revealing dresses, pants and everything of every colour and of every shape possible.  
  
Hitomi turned a bit pink at the sound of his name. Her gaze cast downwards as the memory of him saving her, taking her away from the Phantom Moon. "Miss Akina, how is his majesty?,"  
  
"Please call me Akina, I am but a lowly servant unworthy of such a title. King Van has been very worried for your health, he has been coming by and watching you sleep everynight," Was the simple answer.  
  
Hitomi blushed even more and dared not to look at Akina's cobalt gaze. Akina then bowed down to her and went over to where she was sitting and picked up a little bowl filled with water and herbes.  
  
"Miss Hitomi you must drink this, it will ease the pain you are feeling right now," Akina handed the bowl over the Hitomi, who was now stunned.  
  
"How did you know I was in pain?,"  
  
"I am an empath, I can feel peoples' emotions, and whether or not they are good or evil" The girl gave her a small smile. "Are you going to be joining King Van and Lady Merle for breakfast this morning?," She asked.  
  
"I think I will today, just let me bathe and dress and I shall go,"Hitomi said. Akina nodded mutely and led Hitomi to the baths.  
  
//After breakfast I will apologize to Van, and I will return to what I have known as hell. I will go back to my home and continue my worthless life..Oh why did he have to save me?//   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Van was up in bed deep in thought. A month had passed since the arrival of his beloved and although things were looking a lot better for the young woman, but he still couldn't help but worry for her health. Lateky the poor Draconian king was so busy ruling the kingdom and taking care of the agreements between Fanelia and surrounding kingdoms, he barely had time anymore to check up on her. Van stretched and waled over to his closet. He quickly picked something simple and brushed his unruly black hair. Morning seemed like the only time Van had this kind of freedom, to do whatever he wished without being critizied. A disadvantage for being in the royal family. Too much stress. Van sighed deeply and with small, slow steps he made his way out of his royal chambers and into his royal headaches.  
  
The moment he steoed out the door he was greeted by the usual advisors and daily annoyances. Van sighed again angrily and pushed his way passed them and into the breakfast room, tuning out their non chalant talk about this, that and the other.   
  
//I wish for these people to disappear far far away// Van thought as he pictured a little storm cloud striking all the adivsors and making them disappear. When he came back from his lovely daydream, they were still there and still talking. Van sweatdropped and continued walking.  
  
"Good Morning, advisors of Fanelia, I thank for escorting me to eat my breakfast and telling me aboutt all that has been going on in the few hours since the sun came out. However I will not need your services for the rest of the day, you are dismissed.," Van said with clenched teeth. When he got disapproving looks and whispers form the crowd he glared at them and instantly they turned away.  
  
//Maybe I should do his every morning, then I can have my peace and deal with these stupid problems alone// Van thought to himself as he stepped into the room and sat on a chair.  
  
"Good morning Lord Van," Merel said sitting next to him "How are you doing on this beautiful morning?"  
  
"I'm okay and yourself?," Van asked politely  
  
"Van...you can't hide anything from me, what's worryng you?" Merle said, her voice stern.  
  
"It's Hitomi," Van said, knowing and hoping that answer would satisfy the cat-girl.  
  
"She'll be fine, Aina said her wounds are healing up, The worst is over, the wound'll be fully healed in a few weeks," Merle answered. "Now quit dwelling on the bad things and eat breakfast, I hate for you to get sick," She said motioning for the servants to bring in trays for breakfast.   
  
Van laughed. " Okay, just don't try to sound like my mother now okay?,"  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hitomi had just finshed bathing. She felt so refreshed, though her wound still stung when she breathed or walked, she felt a lot lighter. Akina has helped her dress herself and she was now beside her, holding her gently so she wouldn't fall.   
  
"Akina, I am in your debt," Hitomi said softly.  
  
"You do not owe me nothing, I am glad you are well," Akina answered with a small smile. For the rest of the distance, the two girls walk in companionable silence. Seeing as the doors were closed, Akina, let go of Hitomi and knocked on the door.  
  
"Your majesty..," Akina began "Miss Hitomi would like to join you for breakfast, she is feeling better,"   
  
There was a few seconds of silence until Van finally answered "Thank you Akina, please come in,"  
  
Akina opened the doors slowly, triyng not to mkae a lot of nose. She grabbed the young woman once again and they both walked over to the breakfast table, Akina sat her down, bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
"Akina wait!," A voice called after her. It was Merle. "Akina, can you please assist me with my archery and healing practices?,"   
  
"Of course Mistress Merle," Akina said and waited paitently for Merle to walk over to her. They both walked out of the room together leaving the King alone with Hitomi.   
  
"Van..I'm so so sorry...," Hitmoi began but was cut off by Van.  
  
"Hitomi, don't apologize," Van answered. Hitomi noticed his worried gaze and her eyes drifted to the ground. Servants brought in more food for the young lady, who was trying her very hardest not to cry.  
  
"Van, thank you so much for doing what you did,"  
  
"Your welcome Hitomi, it's nice seeing you not in pain anymore," Van sid quietly. Hitomi nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm a nuisance and wasted all your time, I'm feeling a lot better, I guess I could go back home," Hitomi said sobbing,  
  
"Hitomi, you never were a nuisance, you're still not a nuisance today," Van whispered.  
  
Hitomi stared at her plate in silence, her guilt forcing to go away. What right did she have coming back into Van's peaceful life? She was just about to get up and leave when she felt warm arms wrap around her.  
  
"It's okay Hitomi, let it out," Van said. More sobs and tears came from the girl, and she started trembling. Van held her and waited patiently to calm down. A few moments passed and Hitomi's cries turned into little sobs and sniffles.  
  
"Oh Van...I am forever in your debt, I'm sorry I'm not worthy of anything, I sould just die,"  
  
Van didn't say anything, just held his little angelin his arms.  
  
"Ever since the accident, things have never been the same. I've had to live alone...," Hitomi said wiping her tears  
  
"What accident?," He asked softly  
  
"My parents were killed in a fire and a little before that my brother broke his neck and died, it's all my fault, I could've saved them, but I had to be so pathetic," She answered. Silence contionued after that. Van didn't want to say anything. With out a word or warning, he gently lifted Hitomi up in his arms and carried her out the door. She blushed a rosy pink, grateful for everything that he had done so far.  
  
"You have never been pathetic nor worthless, Things happen for a reason, it's not your fault they're gone, accidents happen," Van said softly. Van heard Hitomi's soft breathing and looked down at the young girl. She had an expression of sorrow on her face. Of and unbearable suffering. His footsteps softly echoed through the corridor, and hitomi's forced breathing.  
  
//I shouldn't have let you go so long ago, you wouldn't have suffered so much. I wish I could do something more. But this is all I can do for now// He thought to himself, and he walked intop her room and gently placed her on her bed, covering her up. He then grabbed a chair and sat beside her.  
  
//Oh Hitomi, what are we going to do. I can't stand to see you suffering like this, not anymore, something has to be done.// Van thought to himself, as he watched Hitomi's upset sleeping expression.  
  
* * * * * * *   
A/N: A little bit of fluff for my beloved reviewers. What did you think? I know angsty and sap..can you blame me? this is the anime that just screams out "Make me suffer, make me romantic..so I happily obliged. Anywho, I"ll try to get chapter four out..I hope you all enjoyed it. I personally found it too....I don't know. I think it's really bad.. Tell me what you think...Should I continue? 


	4. Chapter Four

On Wings of Love  
By: Lady Venom  
E-mail: diabla_devil@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Yet again you find me apologizing for the delay in chapter three, and in this chapter as well. Well here's my excuse to those of you that actually read my endless babble. I've been taking care of my two week old baby brother and my one year old abay sister, plus I have homework to work on (which totally sucks) and I'm planning a surprise party for a friend of mine. Plus I have to give my daily lectures to my twelve year old brother...No rest for me this week, that is why I'm doing this chapter now..to apologize for my negligence to writing. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. enigma...I know I should really move my ass, but life at my house, isn't really that easy, I'm trying as hard as I can....I really should stop with all these excuses ne? Please I"m so proud of myself, this is not a revised version of chapter four as in my old Esca story I didn't even get that far.  
  
Warnings: Stupid spelling...stupid grammar, anywho mind those..I really need a beta reader, I don't care who..anyone interested? Well Violence, bloodshed, torture to characters, a bit of language and yet another attempt at an Escaflowne story. I hope they're not too OOC and if they are e-mail me and I"ll redo the whole story again until they are in (or to my extent) of in Character  
  
Disclaimer: Nope not mine...why do I even have to inform you people of this?! It makes me so so sad...  
  
Key  
// // thoughts  
* * * scene change  
*~*~*same time, different place, and/or different person.  
  
* * * * * * *   
Chapter Four  
  
Van was now getting worried. Hitomi health was coming back, but it was coming back slowly. He was getting nervous. What if her body just gave up on her? What if she decided to hurt herself beyond healers' abilities once again? He pushed thouse thoughts away and contined gazing at the stary sky.   
  
//Hitomi, please get well real real soon, I don't know what I'd do without you// He thought to himself sighed and walking back into his roon.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Meilan, we cannot go through with this, Zaibach is already dead, they disappeared years ago, you just wanna gather an army,..." A fist voice began but was abruptly cut off by another sadistically feminine voice.  
  
"Dear Ling, we do not need to go out and create another army. We have more than enough people in our cult, plus this war is a more significant one unlike the one against Zaibach, their war was about fate and the concept of altering it. What we are trying to do is try to grab control of all the other nations," The one called Meilan said sofly.   
  
"Why would you want to control all the nations? Aren't you happy that we are in times of peace? What more can you ask for?," Ling asked flinching at the glare she sent his way. He turned his gaze from her ebony eyes and stared to the floor.  
  
"Dear Ling, the Dragon Cult has wanted respect before the Zaibach army was even formed. I do want peace, but I also want to ensure peace," Meilan answered standing up and walking over to the nervous youth.  
  
"H..hh how will you ensure peace, by killing thousands?! You are making the same mistake as Dornkirk made, you cannot force your opinions and beliefs on people!," He excalimed rather loudly breaking the serene silence around them.  
  
"Never compare me to Dornkirk! I am only going to kill those who oppose us, I want to create a Gaea where only the strongest reside, where slaves will live as equals, where no kings exsist. I want to create Atlantis once again.," She said menacingly. "And if you ever question me again, be certain of this, your punishment will be harsher than the one you will recieve now,"  
  
Meilan made a quick movement with her hands and almost instantly two men in hooded capes came in and motioned for Ling who was now trembling to come towards them. They grabbed him by the wrists and started draggin him out into a dark room.  
  
"Meilan, the girl is back, you no longer have a chance!!," Ling screamed as loud as his lungs allowed him to. Meilan froze as those words escaped his trembling lips.  
  
"The girl from the Phantom Moon is back?! Did you have another vision?," She suddenly Demanded.  
  
"She returned but a month ago Meilan, She is very weak and has been wounded serverly but no doubt it's her, I can see through her eyes, Draconian King Van has ensured of easing her pain. She will change you, that is all I can say for now," Ling said softly and bowed his head, letting his long black hair tumble down.  
  
"You should've told me sooner, the disposal of the girl will make it easier for us, but for now we must wait, For now we must gather the only being who shows herself in daylight despite her other being being. Get me Selena Scheazar. I will get the priests to fond a way to connect her to her other being permanently, she will be on our side," She said with a small cynical smile making Ling flinch and tremble even more. "You go on like a good boy, you've been useful to me, take him and punish him, then bring him to my quaters," She said in a flat montone voice. At one the two hooded figures dragged Ling out of the room and into the dark one not too far away.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Akina was tending to dinner for Hitomi when she felt a sharp pain hit her chest. She fell to the floor clutching her heart tightly. Akina didn't scream, she didn't even moan in pain. She just trembled uncontrollably until the pain subsided.  
  
//Not again....how much more can I take of this. I feel that an evil is coming after Miss Hitomi, I must protect her from it// She winced in pain again, but she abid and kept on walkin to do her tasks.  
  
//Your doing is wrong......little brother, you're so wrong, I should've made you realize it sooner// She thought sadly as she regained her composture and walked away, prepared to greet her chores happily  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Hitomi stirred in her sleep. Her abdomen yet again was in pain. she panted, her clothes felt soaked because of all her sweating  
  
"You've been fighting a very serious fever, these last few days, Miss Hitomi," Akina whispered softly Hitomi only stirred and brought her blankets closer to her chest..  
  
"You have a visitor, she says she's an old friend, a friend from Asturia I'll send her in for a little while so you can rest okay?," Akina whispered softly causing a forced, pained moan to escape the girls' lips. Akina got up slowly, trying not to make a sound, she walked to the door, opened it a little and let the person in. Hitomi first opened one eye and closed it quickly due to such bright light. Once again she yried and kept her eyes open ignoring the fact that they were starting to tesr. In the corner, Hitomi saw two blurred silhouetted figures, one which appeared to be bowing in respect, and the other seemed to be staring at her. She moaned as she got up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hello Hitomi, it's been a long time," The Woman replied sofly, Hitomi could barely hear.  
  
//That voice, it sounds so familiar...// Hitomi thought to herself.  
  
"Mallerna?" Hitomi asked loudly in a surprised yet sleepy tone.  
  
* * * * * * *  
A/N: Chapter Four right here! I know it's short but I wanted to get this out soon! I'm thinking when I'm up to chapter six I think I"ll redo it, what do you guys think? R/R please!!!!! I'll give you all cookies...I swear!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

On Wings Of Love  
By: Lady Venom  
E-mail: diabla_devil@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews I recieved from Serene Blaze and another person whose name has just escaped my mind. I dedicated this to Rory but Rory hasn't sent me an e-ami l or anything saying if it was hated or loved, I personally hate this story but since my reviewers say they love it then I'll continue this for you..... Thank you so much, Without further ado here is chapter five of my story, I can't beleive I've actually gotten this far.... As much as I try this will probably end up turing into a lovey-dovey fluffy thingie......Damnit, why!?  
  
P.S: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THIS I NEED A BETA READER! ANYONE INTERESTED? oh and please e-mail review me, my inbox is so empty, I would love you forever if you e-mailed me.....please???  
  
Disclaimer: Nope nope nope....nope and a finity more nopes Escaflowne does NOT belong to me, nor do the characters, just this story...it IS mine....hence the capitalized is.  
  
Warnings: Stupid spelling...stupid grammar, anywho mind those..I really need a beta reader, I don't care who..anyone interested? Well Violence, bloodshed, torture to characters, a bit of language and yet another attempt at an Escaflowne story. I hope they're not too OOC and if they are e-mail me and I"ll redo the whole story again until they are in (or to my extent) of in Character  
  
Key  
// // thoughts  
* * * scene change  
*~*~*same time, different place, and/or different person.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised you recognized me Hitomi. I tried coming here sooner but there have been some problems in Asutria that had to be fixed, to think that they wouldn't let me leave the country," Mallerna stopped to see Hitomi sit up in bed.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up Hitomi, how have you been?," She asked approaching the chair near her bed and sitting on it. Hitomi rubbed her eyes and stared closely at the figure standing in fron of her. Mallerna had changed a bit, she looked more mature, her violet eyes had a sparkel to them and her blonde hair glistened against the suns' light.  
  
"Hello Mallerna, I wish that I could say I am well but...," Hitomi paused tears filling her eyes. She gazed down at her bed and softly began to sob. Without a word Mallerna got up and hugged Hitomi, who froze in place for a few moments. She had forgotten what it was like to have a friend cared. Hitom hugged back, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Oh dear, what has happened?," Mallerna asked softly.  
  
"I wish I knew," Hitomi replied softly. Moments passed and Hitomi finally drew up the courage to tell Mallerna everything.   
  
"Mallerna, Why did I have to cause so much trouble?," That said she told her everything about her attempt at suicide, van saving her, her parent;s tragic deaths and her brothers', and how she ended up her now. Mallerna listened carefullt hanging on every word that escaped from Hitomi's lips.  
  
"Hitomi.....," was all Mallerna could say as she hugged the poor girl tighter. Hitomi stopped crying after another long while.  
  
"Now, I'm causing Van trouble, and disturbing his peace. Is there any place I can go without causing trouble?," Hitomi asked herself softly.  
  
"You're not causing anyone trouble, Van loves you, that is why he saved you, after all this time, he has been waiting for you," Mallerna said. Hitomi blushed a crimson colour hearing Mallerna's words about Van.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm telling you all this Mallerna, I'm sorry."She said. She was about to say something else when there was a kncok on the doo. Mallerna got up and opened it. There was Van, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Mallerna, I'm so glad to see you again, how is she?," Van saked quickly.  
  
"Van, she's fine, feeling a lot better than she was before, it appears things will be looking up from now on.," She answered with a small smile.  
  
Van sighed deeply and entered the room. Hitomi was sitting on her bed, looking a lot brighter than before. She had a rosy colour on her cheeks and suprisingly enough to Van, she didn't look in pain anymore. They both stared into eachother's eyes, that they didn't notice Mallerna exsit the room and shut the door quietly behind her.   
  
//They need to console each other more than ever, they need to catch up on things as well// Mallerna thought to herself.  
  
"Queen Mallerna are you in need of anything?," Akina asked as she stood up from her chair beside Hitomi's door.  
  
"Actually I would like some tea," Mallerna said, and Akina led the way.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Meilan was sitting in her throne room looking awfully bored. She had already dispatched a small group of soldiers to burn a few shops in Asturia and Fanelia as a small warning of the war to come. With that out of the way she sat and stared dully out the window. A few seconds passes and finally a figure in a black cloak appeared. He walked slowly to the throne. Once there, he bowed respectfully and removed his hood.  
  
"What is it you request?," He said in a pained voice. He was still healing from the punishment he had to endure. Small cuts and bruises covered his face and hands. Thankfully for Ling the cloak and the clothes he was wearing didn't reveal the more serious damages the others made to his body.  
  
" I want company, have you had any visions or any warnings, seerer?," She demanded. Ling flinched at her tone. He quickly pushed his trembling nerves aside and forced himself to speak.  
  
"I had but one, The legend from the Phantom Moon is going to intervien in someway wwith your plans. The vision showed her sacrificing her life for a sillhouetted figure. That is all my eyes let me see," He answered. Meilan glared at him for a second. Her glare felt as it was piercing through Lings' skin. He looked around the room, ignoring that sensation that he felt on his black. The walls were filled with all kinds of weapons. Swords, spears, whips, bows and arrows. On the ceiling, a long thick rope hung down, ending in a loop.   
  
//I hope I do not upset Meilan too mcuh, I would hate to be hanged like the last person// He thought trembling violently.  
  
* * * * * * *   
Venom's Endless Note: Yes yes I know this one was short. It's already four pages as it is, and besides it's been a while since I last posted something worth reading...even though this isn't......anyho please read and review, I know a lot of people who have stopped reading...oh well can't have anything ne? 


	6. Chapter Six

In fact Meilan wasn't upset at all. She found Ling's horror stricken face to be amusing. The way he flinched every time she raised her voice in an octave higher. It sent little chills down her spine. She stood up and walked slowly up to the young man who had suddenly taken an interest in his black shoes. Every step she took echoed through the dark,   
empty room. Shadows covered half of her face giving her a sinister appearance instead of the one she was trying to give. Ling trembled violently, little drops of sweat falling down the side of his face. She smiled even more. Down the small steps until she got up to the boy, her gaze remained cold, yet loving at the same time.  
  
"Stand Ling, and look at me," She demanded in an audible whisper. Ling began to pant softly. He didn't know what to think of this. Meilan's voice, or rather whisper, didn't sound cold and demanding, it felt different. He slowly lifted his face to greet hers and got up slowly. If he was going to be put to death he might as well do it with acceptance and obedience. He stared into her eyes and waited patiently to hear what his fate was going to be.  
  
Meilan smirked even more as Ling's gaze slowly drifted to the floor. She gently put her hands on his chin and lifted it up so his eyes met hers once again. This time he kept them there. He had such nice black eyes.  
  
//No wonder I chose him to join with me, his eyes, they appear so innocent and ability to see visions. But could it be something else?//  
  
Ling tried not to flinch as Meilan kept her silky white hand on his chin. He flushed not knowing why. He was supposed to be cowering in fear, trembling, but somehow his fear subsided and he relaxed under her icy cold   
touch. She smiled to herself, a small smile devoid of evil and dread.  
  
"Ling, tell me about your past. I'm ready to know and besides I need some amusement. You cannot imagine how it feels doing nothing all day," She said softly. Ling could feel her breath on his neck. He sustained himself from   
moving and felt his breath quicken. He felt too uncomfortable around anyone who held superiority over him.  
  
"I'm waiting for your tale," Meilan whispered in his ear. Ling froze for a moment and forced himself to speak. He was being given a direct order...there was no choice but to follow.  
  
"I was born in a little village in the outskirts of the Fanelian border, not very fancy yet not very poor," He began to say but paused. Meilan stood up and rang a very small bell she took out of her pocket Almost immeadiately two hooded figures came in carrying a small table with some tea and cookies. They set the table down an ran back to bring two chairs. The hooded figures bowed respectfully and left leaving Meilan and a sweatdropping Ling all alone again.  
  
"Continue," she said, a small smile creeping up on her face while taking a seat. Ling adjusted the collar of his shirt and sat down. Taking a breath he tried to make this easy on him....he didn't like talking about his past, it was too painful. Shaking incoherent and bad thoughts away he settled down.  
  
"I was happy at the time with my sister and my mother and father. It was at that time before the Great War, when all of Gaea was proporus and full of life, as it is begining to be now. My parents were very normal people, they didn't believe in magicks or the myths that went around the Mystic Moon nor did they believe in Atlanits or Draconians. They were the sort of people who didn't believe in something until they saw it. They were practically against all things beyond the norm. M sister and I were pretty normal in their eyes, a lot they knew. My sister and I had powers, special powers. She had he ability to sense peoples' emotions and had a greater curse. I could see the past and the future. I was what would be called a seer in straining back then. Anyways I would have these strange visions, mostly of death and pain... and it would rip me in pieces because whatever the victims felt..I wold feel it too. The destruction and total chaos. My sister tried to calm me down whenever I would have one of those visions. I called them the devils' tools because I had a theory that an evil spirit gave me this curse to make me suffer. I was ten then I didn't understand,"Ling paused to catch his breath while Meilan served him some tea. He accepted it mutely and was reluctant to drink it but his thirst was unbearable. He looked at the cup and in the end ended up drinking it in one gulp before resuming.  
  
"Of course I also knew a little more than just seeing visions. The world of magic and myth had always fascinated me so I would go to the store and get books and learned how to do simple things. I also discovered that my powers were not "evil" this was when I was eleven years old. My sister protected me from my parents and shielded my powers, always dismissing it as "he's a very sick boy, that what he gets when he works too much." You see my parents were out most of the day working, my mother was a doctor and my father was...I can't remember what he was but it wasn't that important. So I was mostly training as an apprentice with a local bookeeper. Days and days went by and my visiions kept getting worse until my parents started suspecting something. when my mom was at home one day cleaning the house she unfortunatly happened to hear me screaming in pain in the back yard. My sister calming me down. She started screaming at me, shaking me until it was over. I nearly died. After that she beat me until I told her the truth. I had no choice so I did. When my father came home my mother told him about me. My sister managed to shield her powers away but I was beaten for days and days whenever I would get a vision about destruction. I thought they loved me like real parents but I guess I was wrong in a way..or maybe they did it becasue they loved me, I don't know. The visions eventually stopped after four years of more torture than ever. Of course my sister was still there helping me and curing my wounds and giving me food and water. I was sixteen by the time I was kicked out of my house along with my sister, my parents eventually discovered her abilities and called us both freaks. So we were on our own," Ling stopped there, and held back the tears that threatened to fall. Meilan dropped her cold face and showed concern, after all he was almost a friend and a valuable person in her little "plan". He drank some more of the liquid that had gone a little cold and once again manged to relax.  
  
"You're done for now..come see me tomorrow you will continue where you left off. Right now you need to calm down and relax, besides tomorrow we will commence part one of the plan.," Meilan said softly. Right now she felt compassion and it was something that made her cold mask break, which is something she did not like and can made her a bit grouchy sometimes. Ling got up, quickly calmed his nerves, bow respectfully and practically ran to his room where he threw himself on his hard bed and wept like he had never wept before in his lifetime. Thoughts of his disapperance of Gaea on his mind. He shook those thoughts away angrily.  
  
//I have been ordered to return tommorrow to Meilan and finished what I have been telling her I cannot go back on my word//  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Well there you have it ladies and gents! a little long snippet of Ling's past. Sorry this is short once again but I've taken too long in wrintg this already after two hours of continuous typing I'm sweating like hell im's so hot in my attic and my brothers' friends are really getting to me so I"m done for now. I have such writers' block this was hard as hell to write. Thank you to all the reviwers. I apologize to those who wanted to know more about Meilan and I apologize for the super long delay. I swear to my beta readers and to you my wonderific readers that chapter seven will be longer.  
  
Standard disclaimers and warnings apply to this chapter. 


End file.
